Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Episodes
A full list of episodes in Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles: Arcs Spider-Man's Arc * “''A Better Genius''” - Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for one year since an incident in Oscorp led to the breakout of a Super-Soldier spider which gave him powers and the death of his Uncle Ben. As he deals with the presence of a masked super-criminal calling himself the “Master Planner”, Peter is having trouble living his currently difficult days in Midtown High School, having to tolerate self-centered jocks like Flash Thompson and his neglectful science teacher Otto Octavius. As a means of condolence over his ordeals, Peter learns that his superhero idol Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic has created the Baxter Institute, an advanced high school of science and technology for gifted young geniuses, and is given by S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury a LMD (Life Model Decoy) to help him avoid others' suspicions of his connection with Spider-Man. In the end of the episode, after defeating the Master Planner and unmasking him as Otto Octavius, Peter decides to drop out of Midtown High and begins to enroll at the Baxter Institute, where he is well greeted in open arms by his new teachers and classmates (consisting of some of his closest friends who also dropped in). * “''Living Brainstorm''” - As he and his friends enjoy their first month of studies at the Baxter Institute, which goes on with lessons about artificial intelligence life forms, Peter Parker comes across and befriends Edith, a naive but kind-hearted A.I. hosted by a owl-shaped drone who takes a liking to him and shares his dislike for Flash Thompson (who still dismisses Peter as a “nobody”, even after Peter’s -actually his LMD in disguise- role in helping Spider-Man defeat the Master Planner) and Daily Bugle chief editor J. Jonah Jameson (who wrongly views Spider-Man as a menace and is greedy for Peter’s membership in the Bugle so he can get answers about Spider-Man’s identity). While Peter (as Spider-Man) and Mister Fantastic work to stop Scorpion and Trapster, who were sent by Norman Osborn to steal Edith, Dr. Octavius’ old invention, the Living Brain goes for a rampage after swapping the minds and bodies of Thompson and Jameson, causing them to temporarily, but effectively destroy each other’s reputation in Midtown High and Daily Bugle respectively. In the episode's climax, Thompson and Jameson (after earning their bodies back) have their reputations ruined enough for Thompson to be expelled from Midtown High and Jameson to be arrested, while Peter is entrusted to be Edith's new master. Meanwhile, the Goblin (who was housed at the Living Brain all along) has secretly managed to successfully transfer his mind into Norman Osborn’s body, leaving Osborn’s consciousness to be erased from existence in the Living Brain’s destroyed body. * “''Feline Power''” - When the Terrigen Mist awakens Sally Avril's Inhuman DNA and Mutant powers, turning her into a humanoid Snow Leopard, Spider-Man works with his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson / Tigra and her cousin Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat to protect her from Kraven the Hunter, who was hired by the Goblin (via Norman Osborn's body) to capture Sally for experimentation in Oscorp. They also need to protect her from getting killed by Magneto, who refuses to heed the peace treaty between Mutants and Inhumans after their past war. In the end of the episode, Sally decides to drop out of Midtown High and live freely in Pegasus Z, a paradise island created for homeless Mutants and Inhumans to be their safe haven. * “''TBD4''” - * “''TBD5''” - * “''TBD6''” - * “''TBD7''” - * “''TBD8''” - * “''TBD9''” - * “''TBD10''” - * “''TBD11''” - * “''TBD12''” - * “''TBD13''” - * “''TBD14''” - Avengers' Arc * “''Our National Treasure''” - While they lead the Avengers in battling Hydra over a project called the “Sleeper”, Captain America and Captain Marvel discover that their teenage daughter Liz has manifested her parents' powers and train her to become a new heroine. Liz (adopting the code-name Starforce) eventually puts her abilities to a test when it comes with dealing with a super-powered student who seeks to end the lives of those who dismissed her. The Avengers and Starforce will soon have to work together when they learn that the student has a dangerous connection with the Sleeper. * “''TBD2''” - * “''TBD3''” - * “''TBD4''” - * “''TBD5''” - * “''TBD6''” - * “''TBD7''” - * “''TBD8''” - * “''TBD9''” - * “''TBD10''” - * “''TBD11''” - * “''TBD12''” - * “''TBD13''” - * “''TBD14''” - Guardians of the Galaxy's Arc * “''Immigrants Song''” - * “''TBD2''” - * “''TBD3''” - * “''TBD4''” - * “''TBD5''” - * “''TBD6''” - * “''TBD7''” - * “''TBD8''” - * “''TBD9''” - * “''TBD10''” - * “''TBD11''” - * “''TBD12''” - * “''TBD13''” - * “''TBD14''” - Infinity Arc * “''TBD1''” - * “''TBD2''” - * “''TBD3''” - * “''TBD4''” - * “''TBD5''” - * “''TBD6''” - * “''TBD7''” - * “''TBD8''” - * “''TBD9''” - * “''TBD10''” - References Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles